Forged Love Note
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Dean and Seamus set out to deliver Hermione's love to Severus Snape. Rated-M for Mature Content and a very risqué end chapter. Which more or less amounts to PWP.
1. Chapter 1 The Start of Trouble

**-=JK Rowling owns everything in the HP-verse, I own my little bit of plot.=-**

**Forged Love Note**

"You did what?!" Hermione bellowed.

Seamus and Dean laughed helplessly. "You can thank Fred and George. Remember that quill of mine I had you try out?" She nodded weakly. "It copied your handwriting style."

Hermione hexed them both. The pair switched and winced from the stinging hex. As Hermione left the Gryffindor common room, she heard them protest. "We know you like him."

She sat on the marble stairs pulling out a quill and good length of parchment. Penning quickly. Folding the parchment carefully, she went in search of the Potions Master.

~*~*~

A quick knock on his office door. "Come in." Hermione opened the door. "Ms. Granger, I don't give out extra credit assignments."

Hermione stood stiffly. "No, Sir, it's not that. I was informed that a note was delivered to you bearing my signature."

Snape put down his quill. Giving her a disgusted look. "Ms. Granger, I hope you are not implying that I can't tell the difference between a forgery and a genuine." Hermione looked quite relieved.

"I hoped you'd see that, Professor. Thank you." She handed her folded parchment over to Snape who took it reluctantly. "Thank you again, Professor." She turned and left.

Snape unfolded the parchment. There at the bottom it said, "Space for all the things I can't say, Hermione." _What would she have written if she could have?_


	2. Chapter 2 The Combustion of Her Trouble

**-=Thank you Jo for letting us play-nice with your characters. Woo Hoo=-**

**Forged Love Note**

**The Combustion of Her Trouble**

"Ms. Granger, are you channelling Longbottom?" Snape looked absolutely beside himself as he stared a the twisted slag that used to be a cauldron. "Zero marks for the day and detention, see me after class. Ms. Granger, clean this up now." He waved in disbelief at the spreading mess. Hermione shot anyone a filthy look if they dare to so much as look at her.

**~*~**

"Complacency is not permitted in my class, Ms. Granger. Furthermore this is not the quality of work I've come to expect from you. What precisely is going on?" Folding his hands on the desk top waiting expectantly.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm afraid I was distracted." Hermione didn't look up at Snape.

Sarcasm permeated Snape's words. "Thank you for that revelation, I never would have guessed." His baritone filled the vaulted room. "This is completely unacceptable Ms. Granger."

"Sir there's been a to'do in Gryffindor House." She continued cautiously, "with regard to the prank that was played on me Sir."

Snape studied her carefully. "Ms. Granger do you think I walk around this classroom with my eyes closed? Well do you!" She shook her head in negation. "There wasn't a single student in the class antagonizing you when you tried to destroy the classroom. Not one. Your lame excuse is insufficient to explain what happened."

Hermione stood stiffly, and sternly as though readying herself for the firing squad. "The prank has created a quantity of talk Sir. This unwanted conversation serves as a constant reminder of what has either been said directly to me or other such conversation. I'm terribly very sorry about the accident. Please accept my apology. I don't know how to stop what is happening Sir. Exercising my authority has not been sufficient to quell their childish behaviour. Truth be told, I'd be willing to take every last point from my own house if I could get it to stop."

Snape laughed, strong and full. "Driving you mad, are they. Congratulations Ms. Granger now you have some idea how I feel most days. However I have no sympathy for you. Tonight after dinner you will return to this classroom. Your punishment shall fit the crime, your inattention to the problem will be remedied I assure you. You needn't bring anything with you. I have everything you'll need."

AN/ A Special Thanks to: Notwritten and 4vr17Vi for their kind reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Realm of Possibilities

**-=I write for fun not profit. (raspberries)=-**

**AN/Thank you Mo112, Notwritten, and SS-RL-Lover4Life for your interest, feel free to puruse my other fics I have a wide variety of SS-Flavours. I'm working on getting 31 flavours and then some!**

** "I have everything you'll need." --Poor Severus doesn't know what he's gotten himself in to.**

**A Forged Love Note**

**A Realm of Possibilities**

"Enter." Snape cleared his throat, and looked at Hermione expressionlessly as she approached his desk. "Ms. Granger, you will not leave here until you finish your task so I suggest you apply yourself diligently to its completion." Hermione looked expectantly.

_There it was, resting so innocently on his blotter._ Hermione was furiously thinking the nastiest expletives in her vocabulary as she looked upon her own damning note.

"You are to fill every bit of this parchment, Ms. Granger. You have full license to get this out of your system so we don't have a repeat disaster. I have matters to attend to in my office, begin." Snape handed her the parchment and a self-inking quill.

Disbelief apparent, "full license Sir?" Hoping that it was hyperbole.

"Ms. Granger you have explicit license, making you immune from punishment for completing your task." Snape then swept from the room.

_Some days it paid to get out of bed. _Snape 'patted himself on the back,' for his stroke of genius.

Settling into his leather arm chair he celebrated with a large brandy. He sat pondering all the flattering things she could say about him. Thinking about her tiny handwriting and all that empty space. _How complementary would she be? They have had a rocky road from day one. Of course she had been a bossy know-it-all twelve year old, not a nineteen year old woman burgeoning with potential and pure talent. Properly cultivated she would be unstoppable. _

This thought coincided with the unsettling feeling that _probability was not in his favour. But surely she must have some sort of feeling toward him,_ he reasoned. Base truth caught up with him, _the note hadn't said anything regarding romantic interest. Sweet Slytherin._ "That Severus Snape, is why pride is a sin." The more he thought about it the more he was sure his pride would be slashed to ribbons shortly. He had never been one to delude himself so carelessly, _how had this happened?_

Severus paced his office tidying the odd bit of mess. With a sinking feeling he couldn't help wishing he hadn't told her to fill the entire parchment. She would fill it too, that he was sure of. Mentally flogging himself for his overweening hope. _Hope. Now that was an uncomfortable thought. Yes it had to be hope. After reading the largely blank note his mind had produced a complicated array of flattering possibilities. Best not to think of it. This might be her seventh year, however the year wasn't over yet. She'd be his student for another six or seven weeks. Good or bad he'd see her everyday. He finished his brandy quickly. "_What have I done." Severus rubbed his templed rhythmically.


	4. Chapter 4 Knut's Worth

**-=Smile you're on candid camera. I don't make money doing this.=-**

**Forged Love Note**

**Knut's Worth**

~*~

Dear Professor Severus Snape,

You're an angry man, jaded and I don't mind saying I believe you're afraid.

To smile and enjoy life and its fruits is a pleasure I feel sure you will never have. In the classroom you rule with and iron-fist and a cruel tongue. Your tongue. Funnily enough that conjures delightful thoughts- If your tongue, quick and cruel were to meet my clever and soft tongue; would they do battle, slashing and seeking to destroy each other? Or could they touch without the friction of the mind, sliding one against the other until such taste has been satisfied. I digress, your persona could be some kind of clever rouse, more likely it is simply the way you are. On the singular occasion I encountered you outside of Hogwarts you were indifferent and unkind.

If I had command of all forms of love in infinite quantities, I don't believe I could ever batter down your imperturbable exterior. I like to imagine that you're some strange mollusc, hard exterior and difficult to come by due to your sequestered proximity, but small, delicate and vulnerable on the inside. Maybe you're a rare giant clam, dangerous to open, concealing some precious and beautiful substance. Muggles believe consuming shellfish raw is an aphrodisiac. Severus on the half-shell, carefully poised between my forefinger and thumb as not to disturb the creature's liquor awaiting entrance to my mouth. Would you inspire me to new heights of sexual desire or would you simply slide past my tongue in my consumption of the whole of your mussel? The third and least desirable option would be my consumption of you, where you have not been handled properly causing you to secrete an Aflatoxin into my body; poisoning me. Whether you are the elusive precious and dangerous sort, or a delightful sort readily available; I doubt either of us will ever truly know.

Perhaps you have thought; that your war effort should have received more recognition. Likely it's my inner arrogant Gryffindor talking but I think I could treat you to some heart-felt appreciation. There are those of course who despise you and cannot look past their own feelings with regard to the truth. People who fit this description are one-dimensional, they're content to stay in their one-dimensional worlds. Feelings aren't always true. I believe my feelings are true in so far as I feel them. If my feelings could encompass yours touching and intermingling; would those feelings remain the same? Would they still feel true? Who knows.

They say, all's fair in Love and War. They are excellent parallels, both involve some sort of volley. Frequently engaged in for the wrong reasons, often fought dirty and or left in abandoned devastation. Treaties and marriage bonds are little more than a piece of paper, with fancy words written into the text. Both can bring out the best and worst in people. The only place Love really differs from War is that we, each in our own way needs Love. No one needs War.

Before I conclude, it would be a crime not tell you that your hands are beautiful. It pains me that I will never know what they feel like. And so I dig this pit deeper. Each button of your cassock calls out to me brighter and more personally than an engraved invitation. You've been an everlasting mystery to me. I expect you will remain thus. Before I leave Hogwarts I would ask you to address me once as Hermione. I realize that's as much intimacy I'm likely ever to share with you.

Well, I've filled the page. I hope you got your knuts worth.

Space for all the things I can't say,

Hermione

"Did I miss anything, it's almost nine? That was faster that I'd supposed." Hermione re-read the parchment several times before satisfied she didn't miss anything. Refolding the parchment, she placed it on his desk and left. She certainly wasn't going to hang around to watch him read it.

**AN/That was fun. Thank you everyone for reading, please tell me what you think. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione

**-=My fanfiction is for fun not funds.=-**

**Forged Love Note**

**Hermione**

**~*~**

Where'd she go? Seeing the parchment folded, for a moment he almost threw it in the fire. No. Whatever it says he'd go mad not knowing. He carried it back to his study. Pouring a fire whisky he took a seat. He gulped half of it before opening it to read.

Dear Professor Severus...I like that....

Yes, I am angry...that too...hmm I can't commit to that bit.

Enjoying fruits...well that's alright...hold on...never enjoy its fruits...is that some kind of threat? Snape scowled at the letter.

Of course I take control in MY classroom...give 'em and inch, etc, etc...what's so funny about that?...your tongue...mmm...clever and soft, what kind of tease are you anyway?...slashing and destroying...that doesn't sound good at all. Hmm...oh what's this? One sliding against the other...I can handle that...satisfied. Satisfied is good.

No Ms. Granger, this is me...no clever rouse. When did we meet outside of Hogwarts?...wouldn't I remember? I think if you were to encounter me outside Hogwarts you'd find me generous and inventive, not indifferent and unkind.

Batter me with love...Are you that bit kinky Ms. Granger?...Mollusc, that's not at all flattering, slimy beasts.

Snape finished the last two fingers of his whisky.

...WHAT! Small and delicate? I'll show you...I'm quiet sturdy.

Vulnerable?...Severus Snape vulnerable...As if.

Poised awaiting entrance to your mouth...that sounds quite nice. I believe spilling my liquor as you put it, is more than acceptable...Take you to new heights of sexual desire. Indeed Ms. Granger. You forgot to mention me satisfying that desire...ah...slide past your tongue, yes Ms. Granger your welcome to consume my mussel to your heart's content...I've been mistreated a bit but Poison you, that's repugnant!

...I doubt either of us will ever know?...what is this you teasing little...

I need more whisky.

As long as your heart-felt appreciation involves flag waving, with some flag appreciation... I don't want to hear about one-dimensional people. I want to hear about you appreciating my flag...

...Ms. Granger your welcome to intermingle with my feelings... now, would be a good time....there you go again with the scepticism, obviously I'd want them to be the same.

Love and War, hmm? How about you and I get parallel and play dirty...That's awful...I wouldn't leave you in abandoned devastation. I do have a sense of honour.

...got a taste for rhetoric? ...hmm....mmm...Yes Ms. Granger though I am loathe to admit it, even I desire love...mind I don't know what I'd do with it once I had it, but I'm sure you'd know...yes I concur Ms. Granger no one needs war. Very sensible of you.

My hands well...I'm very dexterous too, Ms. Granger. I'd be glad to give you a hands-on demonstration ...is that some kind of tease, here we are with that 'never know business again...'

It takes a long time to unbutton my clothes without magic, but if you sat on my lap while you did it I wouldn't object, likely I wouldn't object in any case....WHAT!..call you Hermione... the only intimacy we share? What?

I'd like to fill something. No, I didn't get my knut's worth. They're feeling distinctly neglected at the moment.

You little tease...Merlin. I didn't know Gryffindors could be so evil.

Obviously you missed the point Ms. Hermione, you were supposed to include a when and where. Some sort of itinerary, not tantalizing ideas on top of doubt and scepticism and veiled insults. That is just mean.

Where's my quill.

~*~

Ms. Granger,

I am not at all impressed with the teasing and taunting form your letter takes. I expected better out of you Hermione, there you got your intimacy...happy now?

Is this some sort of paybacks for making you write it out? Well, if it is...I mean to say that is bad form, even for a Gryffindor.

Furthermore you should have waited until I returned. At no point did I say leave when your done. I said you can't leave until you're done- That is a conditional H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, that means you couldn't go before such a time, and even then you don't go dismissing yourself from detention.

You've just earned yourself two more detentions. Maybe you should bring knee pads, I've got a serious work load for you.

Right after dinner tomorrow and again on Friday. Once again, you needn't bring anything with you. I will be supplying all your equipment. It's going to be a dirty job so be prepared.

AN/ In addition to this story I'm also posting several others mostly HG/SS, and a SS/OC, so if I'm slow, then you know why. As always feel free to post questions and comments, I've got several fics cooking right now, so keep checking back. Thanks for Reading! Be the Peace.


	6. Chapter 6 Roll in the Muck

-=I make merry not money writing my fics.=-

AN/ This is a long one.

**The next/last chapter is very Kinky, if you're not into it consider this the end.**

*

**Forged Love Note**

**Roll in the Muck**

*****

"Ms. Granger, so glad you could join us. Do you have your knee-pads? I've got a dirty job for you." Snape reached inside his robes and adjusted his eager manhood.

Hermione turned bright red. As she walked toward him the hem of her skirt bounced and swished. She stopped a row short of the Potions Master. Her forearm braced on the table top she leaned on the desk for support. Hermione used her wand to inch the back of her skirt up over her smooth nude haunches. Snape moved toward her. She stood and pointed her wand in his face. "I hope you got a good look Snape 'cause that is as much as you're ever going to get." Hermione's once blushing countenance was drawn in unpleasant sneer. "Keep dreaming."

**~*~**

Snape jerked, "what?" The Potions Master was in a fevered sweat, the contents of the dream cemented to the inside of his brain. His heart still raced with the fear. _I thought I wouldn't have anything to fear anymore._ Clearly he had been wrong, Snape slid his feet out of bed onto the cold stone. _Vulnerable was a very bad feeling._ He cringed with his own personal nightmare. Perhaps it was his subconscious trying to tell him something. _Like don't be stupid, no one would ever feel an attraction to you. Least of all Hermione Granger. She has better prospects than you, don't be pathetic._

_She was only toying with him. Surely this is retribution for all the years of being her teacher._ Snape wouldn't have pegged Hermione as a vengeful sort but what did he know.

**~*~**

Bad tempered as ever; Snape detained, deducted, demanded and demeaned his way through the day. Ms. Granger would be at his classroom after dinner, he wasn't hungry. Wouldn't have been able to keep it down in any case. He was too old for this kind of carry-on. Too Old. Too Angry... He had only enough self-love to stop him from going further down that line of reason. It was counter-productive. In the interim he'd give Ms. Granger something to remember.

**=( =( =( =( =(**

Winky disapparated. Reading the letter carefully, _funny hadn't he said I was immune from punishment. Then to give me a dressing down? Bloody man. _"Two more detentions? Ass."

Hermione incinerated the missive, and went into the Student Head Common room. She was tempted to skive off detention. Turning her mind to other matters, thinking about the Potions Master wasn't helping her mood. Ernie came in while Hermione lay on the sofa. "Move you trotters so I can sit." She lifted her feet, when he sat Hermione put her feet on his lap.

"Ernie ever wander how it all happened?"

Ernie knit his eyebrows. "What?"

"Less than two years ago, if I had a free-period it would have been used to study or work on extra credit." Hermione's wry look eased some. "Now I'm just relaxing."

"After the War...everyone changed a bit I think. None of us are really the same are we?" Ernie shrugged. "During the War it was rough, I think we have more perspective now. None of us are under eminent threat of death or injury. After living through that, N.E.W.T.s seem less pressing." Hermione's lips twitched weakly.

**~*~**

Hermione banged on the door. "Come in." Jerking the door open and closed it non-too-gently. "It will do you no good to abuse school property." Boomed Snape's sardonic pronouncement.

Looking at the floor, it was disgusting, and it looked deliberate. "Professor, were a pack of blind toddlers playing potions in here?"

Shooting her a very dry look. "No, Ms. Granger. I decided to give you a challenge."

_Well doesn't that just beat all._ She stalked up to his desk. "You know Professor this feels an awful lot like retaliation. More to the point, did you have additional tasks for me to complete after I finished with the parchment Professor?" Standing her ground in the face of this lunacy.

"That is not the point, Ms. Granger." _Snape was being petty and he knew it. _Hermione thought viscous.

"No professor, I think it is. You obviously read something you didn't like and have decided to take it out on me, which is childish. Mister 'explicit license,' you should have told me what you wanted me to write if you were going to take that kind of line. Or better yet, not have me go through the exercise at all. This is entirely your fault." Snape stood menacingly and strode around the desk.

Standing Snape had to lean down slightly to get in Hermione's face, "Ms. Granger, it is not up to you how I handle the situation. It is up to me, and if I want you on hands and knees scrubbing my floors that's exactly what you'll do. If you persist in your defiance I'm sure I can find something even more foul for you to do. Furthermore we can keep adding detentions to your sentence for that matter. Maybe you'll think twice about teasing people in the future." That last bit had slipped out of his mouth.

Righteous indignation curled in Hermione's belly. "Tease, is it?" And she did it, she slapped him. Snape grabbed Hermione's hand and wrapped his arm around her restraining Hermione against an impending second assault.

"Ms. Granger, you're asking for it." His cheek was an angry red. "Assaulting my person. This is personal now Ms. Granger." Those black pits threatened to suck Hermione in. Snape was so fast she barely had a moment to resist. Snape brought her arms around criss-crossing them. Snape had Hermione from behind as though she was in a straitjacket. "Once again, I have very good reason to see you thrown out." He growled harshly in her ear.

Distraught, but not backing down. "What? I only did what you said to do. Now you punish me further under the guise that I left detention early. What is your problem?" Stamping her feet or kicking him was out, the floor was too slick. So Hermione did the next best thing, dug her nails into his hands. But then Snape switched his grip to her forearms. "You dare act like you are in the right." Throwing her back into his chest again and again. _Hopefully I bruised him._ "You are such a..." then I felt it and stopped. "Professor," her voice all but dripped in fawning adoration. "I'm glad to see you're concentrating on the problem. Yes, I'm quite sure you are seriously over-due."

"Of course I'm not." But he shifted guiltily. Hermione rubbed her bum against him.

"Randy much?" Then he let go of her, in his panic he slipped and fell to the floor. "Lets see how you feel about someone trying to hold you down." Hermione straddled his hips, resting firmly on his erection. _I'm going to get expelled anyway...might as well._ "Professor, now you're going to tell me what in hell is going on." She pressed the heels of her hands into Snape's shoulders. "Professor I'm waiting, and I'm sure I can make your situation more uncomfortable." He closed his eyes."Ignoring me is not going make me go away." _It was my turn to get in his face._ "You're a piece of work you know that."

"You're hurting my shoulders, Ms. Granger kindly let go." He hadn't opened his eyes. Hermione released his shoulders, pressing on his upper arms instead.

_The good Professor didn't try to defend himself or rise. He simply lay there...Hmm..._Hermione studied his face carefully brushing her lips against his experimentally. Instinctively his lips parted on an intake of breath. _Oh, Professor._ With the greatest mastery she kept from laughing. _It feels like I'm on a broomstick, I hate flying though this isn't bad at all._ She had the most insane urge to grip him and kick off. Hermione released his shoulders and still he made no move. She kissed him again. "Awfully quiet. You want this don't you?" She wiggled her bum. "Professor what is your problem?"

"Just now my problem is you. You are evil woman. I'm not stupid Ms. Granger, I know you were trying to provoke me. Congratulations, you have succeeded."

Hermione grinned. _Hmm..._ "Provoke you Professor? Provoke you how?"

Snape only groaned with his eyes firmly shut. "Don't play coy Ms. Granger you're not a child anymore, you know precisely what I'm talking about." Still not deigning to open his eyes.

_Maybe he thought I'd try some Legilimens on him. _Hermione took her wand out. _Accio letter to Snape._ Snape's robes twitched and she heard the crinkle of parchment. Hermione patted the inside pocket and extracted the letter "Taken to carrying it around with you? Let's see here." Skimming along. "I'm sure that is not under debate...you're afraid. Yes. The inner chicken is strong in this one." Snape's eyes snapped open, seeing the parchment he made a grab for it. "I am not finished yet. Yeah, this bit here." Pointing to the first line of the second paragraph. "Your attitude now is a perfect example of how you don't know how to enjoy yourself." She gave a little wiggle. "This should be fun." Hermione set the parchment on a bench then placed her hands on either side of his head.

_If I'm to be tortured and humiliated, I won't have an audience. _Snape snatched his wand out of his sleeve and gave it a wave.

_Whatever he'd done hadn't affected me._ She shrugged. Moving her hands, she rested her weight on her forearms bringing her to within a few centimetres of Snape's face. Hermione took in his features, Snape watched her lips move. "You don't have to yell or berate, there are better things you could do with your," closing the distance she slid her soft pink tongue between his parted lips. His tongue snaked out to taste hers and moved his hands to her hips. She brushed her button nose against his more substantial one. Hermione broke the kiss. "So would you please explain to me what's going on?" She was serious but gentle.

All of the belligerence left the professor. "Ms. Granger, I must have misunderstood."

Her seriousness intensified. "That did not give you the right to take it out on me." Her voice rose in a clear expression of anger. "Punish me because of something you read and didn't like? Which by the way, I still can't figure out what got your smalls in a bunch."

"Yes, I know I did say you were immune from punishment. I cannot defend my actions." His whole body relaxed. "What steps do you plan to take?" He hoped they could resolve this between the two of them.

Bending over him her hair floated around him like soft brown clouds. "I don't know what to do about you." She looked at his lips. "I had never expected you to reciprocate in kind."

Snape was visibly disturbed. "And why wouldn't I? My goodness, Ms. Granger do you really think this kind of thing happens to me every day? An attractive, shapely and brilliant woman; I'd be a fool not to...I hadn't suspected it at all, at least until you stopped by to see me. Then I..." Snape avoided eye contact. "Let my ego runaway with my reason."

"Well said." Hermione filled in the missing pieces what she suspected of the dramatic tale. "I see." Hermione got off Snape and magicked the muck off her clothes and skin. While she was at it she waved her wand banishing the filth from the floor as an afterthought.

Snape got to his feet, looking like he wanted to say something. He took her hand instead and pressed it to his cheek. Snape sat on the bench and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Brushing her hair from her ears Severus kissed her neck."Professor what are you up to?"

He hummed pleasantly and slow. Snape snatched up the letter. "Clarification is in order I believe, lest more misunderstandings occur." Hermione accepted. "You encountered me outside of Hogwarts? I should think I'd remember." He stroked her thigh absently.

"Twice actually, both at Headquarters. That's why I said I encountered you, because you hadn't really been aware of my presence. If I remember correctly both times dealt with Sirius. On we get, oh...yes. Well," she touched his face tenderly. "All I really meant was; nothing I could do will ever change the way you feel about yourself. You've probably heard this before, but no one can love you until you can love yourself." Kissing his colourless lips. "I think that you're going to have to forgive yourself before you can love yourself. Forgiving yourself is one of the most difficult things to do. I have forgiven you Professor."

Snape took the letter from her, "what's this Mollusc business?"

Hermione shrugged, "just a metaphor, sort of inner juxtaposition. Look Professor I'll be Gryffindor blunt for a moment. My role in the war may have improved my opportunities for dating; unfortunately it hasn't improved the quality of wizard that will approach me. You are amazingly brilliant. In the long and short of it, intellect will be the thing to keep me interested. But that's not the only thing you have going for you..." Hermione looked away flushed crimson.

"Ms. Granger, I do believe you are blushing. It's very charming." Snape nosed her ear.

Trying to put her 'serious face' back on. "You insist on being difficult." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. Snape grinned at her rakishly. Shivers went through her. "I think we'll get on just fine, Professor."

"Certainly hope so, I look forward to your graduation. Perhaps I'll plan a surprise. You have such a strong personality, something equally strong is in order." _I hope you're not squeamish_.

AN/That goes for you all in Readerland too. last chapter is more or less B&D PWP. Thanks for reading everyone. Varity


	7. Chapter 7 Graduation Gift

**-=I Love Fanfiction so much, I do it for free!=-**

**Forged Love Note**

**Graduation Gift**

*****

"That's not fair. Tell me please." Hermione complained.

"Ms. Granger life isn't fair." Snape couldn't disguise the smile in his voice as he tightened the silk blindfold.

Snape offered her an arm and lead her through several doors.

"So, what's the surprise?" He tugged her forward.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Snape chuckled.

"Give me a hint; is it animal, vegetable or mineral." Hermione appealed to his logic.

"Definitely animal," he purred in Hermione's ear "Ms. Granger tonight we'll have a singular goal."

She hummed in response to the delicious threat. They came to a stop, she could smell leather, some fragrant spice and something she couldn't figure out. "Ms. Granger the safe word will be 'pink'. You say 'pink' and I stop. I think tonight your curious mind shall be fully satisfied. Right well, lets begin." Snape waved his wand hoisting Hermione's arms up and out. He fastened his mouth to hers in a clear show of ownership. "Truth is powerful thing," pressing his body flat against her as he buckled the thick leather collar around her neck. He stood back admiring the view as he banished every stitch of clothing she was wearing.

Hermione exclaimed loudly being fully exposed. Snape let her stew for a moment while he removed his robes, coat and shirt, leaving him in leather pants and boots. Snape adjusted his erection in the confining pants. Negligently Snape ran a hand up and down her contours. Hermione blushed furiously. Making very little physical contact Snape bent to her ear. "You are completely and hopelessly at my mercy. You are as ignorant as you could be," he reached down between her legs to finger her snatch. She yelped in surprise. "Open your mouth pet." Severus thrust his sex-slicked fingers into her open mouth. "Suck." She shuttered slightly and complied. He withdrew the digits and replaced them with his tongue.

Standing a short distance back he smiled at her discomfiture, "Se.." She began.

"Hush pet." Stepping up he snapped a leash onto the collar. "Thank me my Sweet, you have a very nice collar and leash." He purred.

"Thank you...uhm Severus." She stammered.

"Lets try that again pet, say 'thank you Master.'" He took the end of the leash and running up and down her thigh. She answered as prescribed. "Good." He stroked her hair. Pulling gently on the leash. "Now that you've demonstrated you can follow directions. So sweet. We are going to play a game. Are you ready pet?" She nodded. "Are you Ready pet?"

"Yes, I'm ready Master," she breathed.

"Good." Severus leaned in and ground his hips into her. He released her arms, and brushed the end of the leash against her full lower lip. "Now this is what we are going to do. I will give you directions and you will follow them, perfectly. Failure to do so will result in a swat with the leash." Snape could see Hermione's nipples stiffened and sucked one into his mouth. She reached out to touch him. "Bad pet," he gave her a swat. "I didn't tell you to do anything, did I give you a direction?" Seriously but not angrily.

"No Master you didn't." The swat didn't hurt but it got her attention.

"Good girl." Severus stepped forward still keeping her on a short leash. "Slowly step forward." She did, Snape stepped backward. "Good pet, very good. Stop. That's daddy's good girl." Snape stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. "I'll tell you when to stop. Turn." When she had turned ninety degrees he told her to 'stop.' "Good pet." He ran his hand down her spine. "Take two steps forward...Good pet. There is a bed in front of you climb onto it." Snape breathed satisfied as she climbed on to the bed. "Very good, stay. Good pet." She was on hands and knees. He tapped her with his wand. "You are protected pet. You've earned yourself a reward, for being such a good girl." Snape kissed her shoulders and back. He inserted his wand into her slippery sex, she quivered and shook with the force of the spell.

"Master," she cried still shuddering and quaking.

"Nice pet." He unbuttoned his leather pants freeing his eager playmate. Climbing onto the bed he knelt before Hermione. Snape shortened the leash. Wrapping the leash around his hand. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape when he caressed her cheek with his tool. "Suck pet." He groaned with pleasure. "Good," he crooned. "Good. Yes." Closing his eyes in bliss. Taking the end of the leash Snape whipped Hermione lightly on the derriere. "That's right pet, suck," whip. "Yes," whip. "Harder girl," _Hermione was a natural._ Snape was pretty sure his eyes would roll out of his head. He didn't want to come in her mouth...but he was getting close. "That was a good girl, stop now. Lay down. Yes, very good. Open your legs now. Wider dear, very good." Resting on his stomach he drank her in, tasting and probing. _A perfect opportunity dial it down a bit._ Severus banished the leather pants with barely a wave of his wand. She gushed forward in a great release. When it stopped, he worked twice as hard to get her to orgasm a second time. Drinking in her release Snape moaned against her flower. Nearly breathless with excitement.

Snape pulled her to him burring himself in her hot wet crevice. Pumping madly he came in no time. "My lovely girl." Still inside her, he feasted on her nipples. "You have a beautiful mouth." This elicited a wicked grin from Hermione. Severus kissed Hermione deeper as his excitement grew. "Such a pretty pet," Hermione blushed with the sincere praise.

Snape sat up taking her hands helping her to a standing position. Pulling her leash Snape gave her a heated kiss. He sat back on the bed. "Now pet step forward, take my hand." He pulled her to the edge of the bed. "Good, sweet girl," he pulled her down into a kiss. "Hold onto my shoulders and straddle my lap pet." He positioned his cock to slide into her as she sat. Hermione moaned softly. He pulled her all the way down. Licking and sucking on her nipples, she started to move. "Bad job. I did not tell you to move." He spanked her bum with a flat palm. "Apologize now, it's time to be a good girl."

Snape smirked at the gooseflesh emerging on the skin as she atoned. "You are forgiven." Snape kissed her on the cheek. He pulled her down again this time caressing her back and thighs. Snape lay back onto the bed. "Ride me pet," Hermione wasted no time. "Lovely, yes that's right." He held onto her thighs so she felt secure. "Keep up the good job. Slower my sweet, yes." Reaching he cupped and massaged her breasts. "Sweet toy, slower now." Reaching forward he provided the pad of his thumb to stimulate her clit. Severus could see she was getting close. "Faster now pet." He growled pleasurably. "Yes, that's Daddy's girl, good job." A cry broke loose from her throat as she jerked. Severus removed his thumb, urging her on. "Keep going pet, feels great. Hold on to me now." He picked her up and pumped into her faster, her exclamations becoming loader and less coherent. "Good girl," Severus kissed her cheek and held her to him, as he unloaded hot streams of come.

She dripped come as he gently set her on the bed. Summoning a warm bowl of water and a washcloth he cleansed her gently and thoroughly. "Very good pet." Severus dimmed the lights, unbuckled the collar and removed the blindfold.

"That was great Severus, we should do that again." Hermione beamed at him.

"Perhaps," Severus smiled rakishly.

**~*~**

**END**

**~*~**

**AN/ Thank you for joining me on this crazy ride. Please leave a comment or suggestion.**


End file.
